Never Say Never
by Karla Malfoy
Summary: Esta Fic é um remix de Bond de Anna Fugazzi. Bond é uma fanfic, e este remix foi escrito de uma parte específica dele. Never Say Never se passa durante o capitulo 20. TRADUÇÃO.CONCLUIDA


_**Fic: Never Say Never (O Remix Inesperado) **_**_  
_**

**Autora**:**Coffeejunkii**

**Tradutora**: Karla Malfoy.

**Betagem da Tradução**: Aluada Potter.

**Resumo**: Esta Fic é um remix de Bond de Anna Fugazzi.

**Pares:** Harry/Draco  
**Quantidade de letras**: 1536  
**Classificação:** Slash/Mpreg/PG  
**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre esses personagens, eles pertencem a J. K. Rolling

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nota da Autora: _**Bond é uma fanfic, e este remix foi escrito de uma parte específica dele. _Never Say Never_ se passa durante o capitulo 20.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Foi com muito prazer que traduzi essa fic, e agradeço a Coffeejunkii, por ter me autorizado a traduzi-la. Agradeço também a Anna Furgazzi por ter escrito Bond que é uma fic maravilhosa e as meninas do **_Blackberry Jam _**por terem traduzido para o português. Mas se você que está começando a ler essa tradução e nunca ouviu falar de **"Bond"** (Cara de espanto) **PARE**!!! Antes de começar, leia a fic que deu origem a esse remix, vocês poderão encontrá-la nos links abaixo:

**Original em inglês, escrito pela Anna Furgazzi**: www . fanfiction . net / s / 2493456 / 1 /

**Versão em Português, traduzido pelas meninas do _Blackberry Jam (Calíope e Dana Norram)_**: www . fanfiction . net / s / 2773972 / 1 /

**Versão de _Never Say Never (The Unexpected Remix) _em inglês**: community . livejournal . com / hd remix / 9060 . html

Nos links acima, é só vocês tirarem os espaços ok? Agora que estamos, (vocês e eu), devidamente familiarizados com a fic Bond, podemos dar prosseguimento ao divertimento. Espero que tenham gostado de Bond tanto quanto eu, e se lembrem de deixar reviews para Anna Furgazzi se vocês leram à versão em inglês ou para as meninas do Blackberry Jam se vocês leram à versão em português. E não se esqueçam da Coffiejunkii ela merece reviews também. Ela é maravilhosa por ter escrito Never say never, para pessoas como eu (ou nós), que imaginam que ia acontecer algo diferente no final do capítulo 20 de Bond. E chega de falação e vamos para "Never say never".

* * *

**Dia 172, sexta-feira **

Os passos de Draco se alternavam, entre lentos e rápidos à medida que descia ou subia as escadas em direção ao lado que ficava a enfermaria. O dia havia terminado, as aulas tinham se arrastado muito lentamente, especialmente Runas Antigas e agora, Draco estava finalmente livre para ver como Harry estava. No outro dia, não tinha certeza se queria realmente saber da real condição do grifinório.

Na noite anterior, quando tentou ver Harry após o jantar, Pomfrey havia pedido a Draco para voltar mais tarde com a desculpa de que Harry estava se sentindo particularmente esgotado e precisava de um tempo pra si mesmo. A desolação que irradiava de Pomfrey tinha dado a Draco a impressão de que os testes de Espósito haviam revelado algo que piorava o prognóstico de Harry. Draco não sabia e não queria nem imaginar como o diagnóstico de uma ligação incompleta poderia se tornar ainda pior.

Quando Draco empurrou as pesadas portas de madeira e entrou na enfermaria, viu Harry deitado em cima de uma cama em um canto distante do quarto. O cobertor que o cobria estava puxado para cima, de modo que somente alguns fios de seus cabelos escuros e revoltos podiam ser vistos. Os óculos que estavam ao lado da cama confirmavam que Harry estava provavelmente dormindo. Draco se virou para sair, mas parou após ter visto um movimento pelo canto de seus olhos.

- Harry? - chamou cautelosamente.

Uma mão apareceu sobre o cobertor, procurando os óculos. - Hmmm.

Draco atravessou o quarto e parou ao lado da cama de Harry, que se embrulhou no lençol antes de se sentar na borda do colchão. – Me desculpe por te acordar assim.

- Tudo bem, eu ando dormindo a maior parte do dia mesmo...!

Draco assentiu e pegou a mão de Harry. Ao contrário de ontem, Harry enlaçou seus dedos aos dele.

- Então… como… como você está? - Draco perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros e começou a puxar fiapos do cobertor. – Do mesmo jeito. Um pouco melhor, talvez. Espósito me deu uma poção anti-náusea que funcionou. Bem, tipo funciona, pelo menos reduziu o número de vezes em que eu ponho tudo pra fora.

Draco quase disse um "bom", mas pensou o quanto estúpido soaria. Estudou o rosto de Harry. A cor pálida de seus lábios era mais evidente do que os outros traços que mostravam o declínio rápido da saúde de Harry. Geralmente seus lábios eram de um vermelho vibrante, mas agora, pareciam gelados, quase sem vida.

Em vez de dizer algo terrível ou triste, Draco puxou a mão de Harry para mais perto e a colocou entre as suas.

- Eu... - Harry começou. - Eu estava querendo perguntar...

- Sim?

- Se lembra de quando você disse que era impossível para um esposo encontrar um novo elo? - A voz de Harry era muito calma.

- Sim.

- E isso é mesmo verdade? - A pergunta saiu quase como um sussurro.

- Eu acredito que sim. - Draco respondeu de forma macia. - Eu penso que… eu estou certo de que seria possível, em algum momento fazer um novo elo, se a pessoa realmente quisesse, mas...

- Você alguma vez mentiu para mim Draco? Não... Não somente sobre pequenas coisas, mas mentiu sobre algo que você sabia...? - Harry interrompeu-se. Seus olhos miravam, uma vez ou outra, o cobertor.

- Eu nunca menti para você quando nós estávamos ligados! - Draco disse firmemente e sentou-se reto. – Por que você pergunta?

- Espósito encontrou algo.

Draco engoliu em seco. Então estava certo, justamente como havia suspeitado. – O que é? – Perguntou de forma direta, se recusando a deixar transparecer em sua voz a extensão de sua ansiedade.

- Você se lembra, quando nós estávamos jogando pela primeira vez o jogo de apanhadores, você… você caçoou muito de mim sobre uma coisa!

Draco ficou confuso com a repentina mudança de assunto e perguntou - O que isso tem haver com...

- Draco, por favor!?

Draco tentou se lembrar do dia que Harry estava falando. Ele recordou do jogo de apanhadores que tinham jogado. Que fluía livremente entre eles; como haviam se jogado na grama mais tarde e que tentaram trabalhar na lista que Espósito tinha dado a eles. Falaram sobre a união, e então… - Oh! Aquilo? - Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. – Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira, Harry! Um pouco sem graça, eu admito, mas a sua criação Muggle...

O olhar de dor no rosto de Harry fez Draco se calar.

- Não era... Brincadeira! - Harry falou prendendo a respiração ao dizer a última palavra.

- O quê? Mas é claro que é! Eu saberia se...

Harry balançou a cabeça. – Oito semanas Draco, foi o que ela disse!

Os pulmões de Draco pareceram parar de funcionar. – Não! Isso é impossível!!!

Harry balançou a cabeça de novo. – As náuseas são do elo incompleto, mas são também por causa de... de...

- Ela deve ter se enganado!

- Eu acho que não! - Harry disse de forma sombria. – Ela me explicou que, quando fizeram os testes para descobrir como eles conseguiram mascarar todos os feitiços em mim, ela encontrou uma assinatura mágica que não era a minha. De início pensaram que fosse a sua, mas era muito fraca, quase como mágica selvagem. Então ela pediu a Pomfrey para que fizesse alguns feitiços de rotina em mim para... bom. E ficou confirmado o que era.

- Isso é impossível! - Draco sussurrou. Os pensamentos de uma situação impossível se complicando ainda mais passavam por sua mente. Seus pensamentos fugiam, mas ele acabou voltando a si quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Espósito acredita que é algum tipo de segundo plano para o caso de você se decidir refazer o elo. Não me mataria, mas drenaria quase toda minha energia mágica. Me tornaria um alvo fácil ou algo do gênero. - Harry observou amargamente...

Draco sentiu uma dor de cabeça que apareceu de forma repentina. Usou sua mão livre para friccionar sua testa. – Merda! Merda! – Ele xingou.

Harry puxou sua mão que estava na de Draco e virou-se para o lado, se afastando de Draco. - Você pode ir se quiser!

Draco olhou fixamente para as costas de Harry, momentaneamente confuso pela mudança repentina em seu comportamento. Entendeu rapidamente. Entretanto, o que ele subestimou, uma vez ou outra, foi a não familiaridade de Harry com os costumes bruxos, mas sem querer fez com que Harry acreditasse que o praguejar de Draco era dirigido a ele, e não a gravidade da situação.

- Harry?...

Nenhuma resposta. Draco tocou o ombro do grifinório. - Eu não estou irritado com você! - Sua outra mão veio descansar ao lado de Harry. – Me deixa explicar?

Alguns momentos se passaram antes que Harry virasse para ele, com uma expressão cautelosa no rosto. - Explicar o quê?

Draco deixou que suas mãos permanecessem onde estavam, uma no ombro de Harry, e a outra em sua coxa. Respirou fundo e disse. - Explicar como este segundo plano foi usado para me punir também. Você sabe que não há muitos de nós que são bruxos e bruxas. E poucos são os de Sangue Puro. Isso significa que cada criança é preciosa e deve ser protegida. Eu acredito que o crescimento, e acima de tudo, que o nascimento de uma criança em algumas famílias antigas era uma ocasião de máxima importância, e ainda é! Permitir que uma criança nascesse de "maneira errada" constitui em um erro quase imperdoável.

Harry encarou Draco. - Mas isso não faz sentido! Soa quase como se incentivassem renovar o Elo?

- Quase é a palavra decisiva aqui. Há um outro lado que você precisa analisar. Reconhecendo uma criança mu... uma criança de sangue impuro como seus próprios, é um meio de por um fim em nosso pedigree. Os Malfoys desapareceriam do mapa da sociedade dos bruxos...

- Da sociedade Puro sangue, você quer dizer!

_Não faz diferença_, Draco pensou com raiva. - Eu suponho que, em todo o caso, que isso é algo muito importante para não se levar em conta. Significaria não somente que eu perderia o direito de carregar o sobrenome Malfoy... - Draco pausou, o que estava a ponto de dizer era muito grave. - Significaria que o nome não existiria mais.

Harry olhou para Draco com uma raiva mal escondida. - Que se dane tudo!!! Se as crianças são assim tão preciosas, não deve importar que tipo de sangue elas tenham!

Draco guardou pra si a resposta cortante que estava na ponta de sua língua. Concordar ou não, não resolveria nada. – Seja como for, eu quero que entenda que eu não estou irritado com você. Não é culpa sua, nada disso é!

- Nem é sua tampouco! - Harry respondeu.

E um silêncio pesado parou no ar.

Draco estava perdido em seus pensamentos, e não percebeu que tinha começado a passar sua mão para cima e para baixo na mão de Harry até que um suspiro de satisfação quebrou o silêncio do quarto. Recordou-se do sentimento de paz que acompanhava o toque quando estavam ligados. Draco deixou sua mão fazer círculos mais largos no braço de Harry. Pelo menos era o que poderia fazer por Harry agora. Quando seus dedos passaram pelas costelas e chegou à barriga lisa do grifinório, os dedos de Draco congelaram, mas Harry conduziu a palma da mão do loiro mais pra baixo, até seu ventre.

Não sentiu diferença. Estava morno como antes, a pele era macia. Contudo saber o que estava crescendo sob somente algumas camadas de músculo e de carne fez toda a diferença. Se a mão de Harry não fechasse sobre a sua, a mão de Draco estaria tremendo.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? - Harry perguntou e sua voz era baixa e estava longe de ser firme.

Mesmo ele tendo dito "nós", Draco ouviu somente "você". Os riscos haviam se elevado, e ainda, tinha a vida de Harry que pesava em uma balança. E agora eram duas vidas. Queria realmente ser responsável por uma decisão que determinasse a situação de ambos?

Draco nunca havia mentido para Harry antes, e não começaria agora. - Eu não sei! - disse lentamente. - Eu não sei!

FIM

* * *

**Agradecimento: **Gostaria de agradecer a Calíope Amphora que ajudou essa tradutora de miolos moles com algumas partes da tradução. Eu já disse que sou sua fã Calíope?? Muitíssimo obrigada!! E obrigada a Aluada Potter pela betagem da fic! Thanks lindinha!!!

**N.T:** Ohhh Merlin... Ela podia ter escrito mais não é?? (chorando copiosamente) Mas foi lindo não? Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu... Mas a Coffieejunkii não descartou a possibilidade de continuar, acaso isso ocorra.. Eu aviso! (Sorriso de orelha a orelha) Ahhh e reviews são sempre bem vindas!!!! Então, até a próxima...

**N.B**: ( Cara de boba)... Tão feliz como beta...!!!! Agradeço a oportunidade... É a minha primeira vez!!! XD Espero que gostem...


End file.
